1. Field
The following description relates to a light detecting element that includes a terminal resistor, and an optical pick-up device and an optical disc drive including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Front photo detectors (FPDs) are an example of optical light detecting elements that are used in an optical pick-up device that writes information to a disc and reads information from the disc. A typical light detecting element monitors optical power output from a laser diode (LD). The light detecting element typically includes a photo diode (PD) and an amplification device therein. The light detecting element may monitor output for power calibration and auto power control of a laser diode that is incident on a disc. A light detecting element is typically a semiconductor device in which a large number of components, such as a photo diode integrated chip (PDIC) or an amplification device, are integrated. The conventional light detecting element uses an external resistor to adjust a gain, in order to adjust a gain of an amplification unit installed therein. A variable resistor or a plurality of fixed resistance arrays are typically used as the external resistor.
In conventional optical pickups, a light detecting element is connected to an auto power control (APC) circuit through a flexible wiring member such as a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB). The wiring member includes a terminal resistor for matching electrical characteristics between the light detecting element and the APC circuit. When the terminal resistor is provided in the wiring member, the length of the wiring member may be increased, however, additional electrical noise may penetrate through the wiring member.